worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
ARMD Class Carrier (Robotech)
BACKGROUND (as per robotech.com) One of the first space warships designed on Earth, the Armor series formed the backbone of the United Earth Defense Forces orbital defense fleets. Since the Armor series began its construction before all secrets of the new alien technologies had been deciphered, the design was lacking in technological sophistication. Both engine power and beam armament recharge times were limited compared to later designs. The class had an unique shape, with a flat brick-like central body flanked by two sponsons. Five heavy beams cannons were mounted on the hull, with the majority of their firepower facing forward, but as mentioned these had a long recharge time. The central body also contained a hangar for nearly 400 manned and unmanned space fighters, and later on also Veritechs. The most effective armaments were two rapid fire heavy missile launchers, which fired rockets as large as submarine ballistic missiles. The Armor series was only effective against single Zentraedi starships, and then only from such a close range that the missiles could be fired in the battle. As the Earth Forces found out, when attacked by multiple Zentraedi ships, or when attacked from beyond missile and mecha range, the Armor series simply lacked the firepower and survivability to be of any importance to the outcome of the battle. A total of about ten Armors were in service or on the building ways when the Zentraedi attacked and easily destroyed the four Armors that engaged their fleet. Construction was immediately halted, and most surviving Armors were destroyed during Dolza's attack on Earth more than a year later. Model Type - ARMD Class - Space Carrier Crew - 1500 + 600 airgroup and can support upto 3100 people if neccessary MDC By Location Main Hull 20 000 Hull per 40ft 250 Side Sponsons 12 000 Main Engines 5 000 Auxiliary Engines 1 000 Main Cannons 500 ea Secondary Cannons 200 ea Point defense guns 100 ea ICBM Launchers 1 000 ea Missile Launchers 250 ea Hanger bays 450 ea Bridge Structure 3 000 Armour - stops upto and including standard 25mm rounds Speed Space - Mach 7 Range - Effectively Unlimited. Combat ops can only be maintained for upto 5 days Statistics Height - 48m Length - 430m (450m for the DYRL version) Width - 172m Weight - 174 000 tons Cargo - Consumables will last up to 24 months of deployment without resupply. Power System - RRG Mk.2 protoculture-fueled Reflex furnace. Cost - Unknown but presumed ot be billions of US dollars Weapons Weapon Type - Particle Cannons (5) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 200 000km Damage - 4d6x1000 Rate Of Fire - 1 every 3 melees Payload - unlimited Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Particle Guns (6, Robotech Version) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 200 000km Damage - 1d6x100 Rate Of Fire - 5 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - na Weapon Type - ICBM Launchers (2) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 50 000km (missile travels at a speed of mach 8) Damage - varies be warhead type Rate Of Fire - 1, 2 times per melee Payload - 40. Warhead types available: Heavy H.E. and Heavy Nuclear. Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Missile Launchers (10 Robotech Version, 6 Macross version) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 10 000km (missile travel at mach 10) Damage - varies by warhead type Rate Of Fire - Volleys of 1-10 Payload - 10 ready to fire, 80 in reload magazine. Takes 2 full melees to reload. Warhead types available: Heavy H.E., Medium Nuclear. Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Laser Cannons (48) Primary Purpose - anti-fighter/missile Range - 3600m Damage - 2d4x10 per burst Rate Of Fire - 6 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Bonuses and Penalties -2 dodge vs other capital ships cannot dodge fire from fighters/mecha +1 strike ranged Systems of Note Cross Dimensional Radar - Range of 200 billion km and can track upto 100 000 targets at once. This system allows the ship to detect what may lie along thier fold path or what may be be waiting in the area of their fold destination. Also the system can detect incoming ships prior to them defolding into the area. Standard Radar - Range of 4000km and can track upto 2000 targets at once Radar Warning receiver - Informs the crew of possible radar lock. Range - 4000km Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 4000km and can target upto 200 targets at once Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Lidar/Ladar - This system uses lasers to detect and image items as small as 50cm at 20km, as small as 300cm (2.0m) out to 50km and as small as 1000cm (10.0m) out to 100km. This system also assists the other sensors in detected and identification. Fold Communications - Range unknown. No lag in communication time out to 20ly. +1 second of lag for every 20ly thereafter. (1000ly would have a lag of 49 seconds). Amplifiers can double the effectiveness. Standard Communications - Range of 1 million km with next to no lag between communication points. Gravitic sensors - This system detects and analyzes gravtic anomolies out to a range of 300 000km. Electromagnetic sensors - This system detects and analyzes electromagnetic anomolies out to a range of 300 000km. Thermal and Infa-red Sensors - This system detects and analyzes Thermal and Infa-Red anomolies out to a range of 300 000km. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the crew can impose a penalty of -3 to strike and a -20% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within standard radar range depending on terrain. Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold thousands of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Complete Environmental System - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed (and can recirculate breathable air indefinitely if neccessary), computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 1000 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several thousand rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewports. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system, power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators so on and so forth. Motion detector/Collision Warning System External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 1000m away and louder sounds at longer distances) Spotlights - high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 2000m away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is to a radius of 2000m doing 2d4x10 000md to anything within the radius. Carried Craft RDF/UEDF 2009 270 QF-3000 Ghost 100 SF-2 Hunter/SF-3 Lancer 12 VF-1 Valkyrie 10 Auxiliary Craft RDF/UEDF 2012 270 QF-3000 Ghost 108 VF-1 Valkyrie 10 Auxiliary Craft ASC after REF/UEEF Departure until decommissioning. 270 VQ-6 Vandal 108 VF-7 Sylphid 10 Auxiliary Craft References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Macross Mecha Manual - http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html Robotech Reference Guide Mecha HQ Robotech RPG